


the turbulence wasn't forecasted

by zimniysoldat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, shuttle crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimniysoldat/pseuds/zimniysoldat
Summary: The storm was completely unpredicted catching the shuttle mid-trip from the planet's surface and the Enterprise. Leonard's just glad that he had the foresight to straighten his room that morning.//based off of Mitski's "Last Words of a Shooting Star"





	

The shuttle craft shook and trembled under Leonard's white-knuckled grip. The storm in the planet's atmosphere was completely unpredicted. Through the sound of the alarms and turbulence, he could faintly hear the half-screamed apologies from Jim through the intercom. Leonard could barely hear anything outside of his own panicked and labored breathing as his worst fears were to be true. Closing his eyes he focused on other things such as home in Georgia and the state of his room that he had left it in. The night previously he had been drinking away and woke up on the floor with a massive hangover surrounded by scattered empty bottles of Tennessee Whiskey. Normally he would've left it there to be taken care of later in the day but something told him to clean it then, he should've known. At least his room would be clean when they cleared it out. 

Though the doctor worked aboard a starship he had still imagined himself living a long happy life and dying at a ripe age many years from the current Stardate. Perhaps in his sleep with Joanna and Jim at his bedside. His family. A tear slipped from his eye as he thought of Jim. The man he had loved so much and so completely yet unreciprocated. Jim had told him so many times that he loved him but it was familial, brotherly. Leonard was too much of a coward to tell the other man how he felt. Maybe he could now that it seemed that it was going to be the end. His mind was racing through all the things he had never told all of his friends. How much he loved Jim, admired Spock, appreciated Uhura for always being there for him. So many unspoken words that he believed he had time for or just assumed that they knew. Now at the hour of his death, he couldn't help but wonder what they thought. 

Opening his eyes, the sound of the chaos around him came rushing back to his ears with a deafening roar. The growing temperature inside told him that the outside of the shuttle caught fire as it descended closer to the planet's surface. This was it. Jim's begging and pleading of the people back on the Enterprise around him was starting to crackle. Leonard and the pilot shared a knowing look as the ground started to get ever closer and their fate seemed inevitable as it was clear the Enterprise couldn't do anything due to the storm. Glancing at his shirt the doctor wondered if they would think all the blood was his, as his uniform was covered in someone else's from the emergency surgery he had performed and didn't have time to change, at least his room was clean because his person would most likely be a wreck.

Glancing up from his shirt Leonard sucked in breath. 

Goodbye.


End file.
